· Feliz Cumpleaños Kanda·
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: ·Lenalee x Kanda· El cumpleaños de Kanda  Suceso no comentado en la Orden, pero ella sabrá como hacer de ese día, uno inolvidable.


Hey! ¿Qué tal? :)  
>Bueno, está de más decir algo. Amo la pareja &amp; mucho, espero sea de su agrado.<p>

* * *

><p>๘.<strong>K<strong>anda x **L**enalee.๖

**·¡F**eliz **C**umpleaños **K**anda**!·**

•

.

**5 Junio.**

Amaneció sobre La Orden Oscura, muchos ya estaban despiertos & otros estaban por hacerlo. Una de ellas: Lenalee.

Abrió sus ojos & parpadeo seguidamente, se deslumbró por los nimios rayos solares que bañaban la ventana & así despertó.

-**Kanda…**

****·****

****·****

_8: 30 a.m_

**-¡Mi café! ¡Quiero que mi pequeña Lenalee me sirva el café! **–Gritó lloriqueando Komui desde su escritorio mientras tap & Johnny intentaban calmarlo.

-**Hermano…**

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio, tap & Johnny aliviados & Komui con los ojos destellantes por ver a su hermana.

**-¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeeee**! – Festejó & alzó su tasa.

Ella sonrió & fue por la taza para servirle el café, le daba gracia ver esas escenas casi del diario. Su hermano era una pieza clave de su Mundo.

**-Ya está. **–Sonrió nuevamente quedándose a su lado.

**-Gracias Lenaleeeeeeeeeee **–Chilló el jefe del lugar & bebió su café complacido.

-**Oye hermano…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿&… Kanda? Fui donde su habitación & no está. **–Preguntó & entrelazo sus dedos sobre su vientre, curiosa.

-**Kanda ha salido a una misión muy temprano, puede que vuelva ésta misma noche.**

**-Ya… -**Torció los delgados labios & miro al techo & de vuelta al frente con resignación.

-**Sabes que no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños Lenalee**. –Añadió enseguida el mayor & la miró.

-**Sí, lo sé**. –Susurró desanimada & para disimular sonrió & rasco su cabeza- **Ah… Iré a desayunar.**

**-Jhm… Anda.**

****·****

****·****

_7:00 p.m_

Se había pasado un rato con Lavi & otro con Miranda & Allen. El día le parecía eterno & cada minuto parecía resonar en su mente haciéndole sufrir por dentro; todos, o casi todos, sabían que mañana sería cumpleaños del Exorcista Kanda Yuu, muchos ya sabían que ese día no era de festejarse, no por no quererlo hacer, si no porque el festejado simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. & ella quería festejarlo, él era parte de su mundo & deseaba celebrar ese día porque era el día en que esa persona tan especial para ella había nacido. Tenía mil ideas, pero todas se le esfumaban cuando imaginaba la reacción de Kanda.

Allen le había dado una excelente idea, la cual fue que todos hicieran una tarjeta de felicitación para Kanda & dejarlas en su habitación a la mañana siguiente, así evitaban el ver algún mal gesto o un común "Tsk" de su parte. Sí él decidía leerlas, sólo él lo sabría, conservarlas o tirarlas, era su decisión.

Se animo & pensó en como comenzar a escribirle aquella tarjeta, se sentía como niña pequeña escribiendo un recado de importancia máxima, las palabras iban & venían pero sus dedos no actuaban sobre la hoja de papel, se sonreía avergonzada, nadie la veía pero le daba risa aquello. Hasta que al fin pudo comenzar a escribir.

**·**

**·**

_11:50 p.m_

Salió de su habitación, respiro hondo & caminó por los pasillos de fría piedra con una vela en mano, sus pasitos eran suaves para no alterar la tranquilidad de la noche, pues casi todos ya dormían a esa hora en La Orden. Subió por unas escaleras & el aire golpeó sus coletas, ondeándolas fervientemente, su corazón palpitó con más fuerza al ver una puerta al frente de si, cerró sus orbes & negó con su cabeza, no se podía retractar, tenía que verlo.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta & la giró con cuidado para no hacer ruido, empujó poco a poco la pesada puerta de madera & ésta rechinó agudamente, pero los silbidos del aire lograban ocultar aquel chillido de la madera. Sin más se internó a la habitación & cerró la puerta. Estaba oscuro, sólo alumbraba Selene desde la ventana & la luz de la vela, pudo verlo, ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama mirando a la ventana, parecía no sorprenderle la visita, después de todo… No era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí.

**-…Supe que fuiste a una misión… **-Después de un momento de silencio, pudo hablar.

**-…**

**-Estuve esperándote un rato en la puerta… Pero no llegaste, pensé que no te vería hasta mañana. **–Se encaminó & acercó hasta a un lado de la cama, & a un lado de él, no tan cerca, no tan lejos, ahí se detuvo & dejo la vela sobre la mesita bajo la ventana, él pudo notar que llevaba algo en su otra mano, no tenía idea de que era, pero tampoco iba a preguntar.

-**No necesito que me cuiden**. –Masculló él con hastió.

Ella sonrió, ignoro su tono de voz & la mirada cortante que por apenas un segundo le dirigió, así observó sus facciones, su piel lozana semi alumbrada por la vela, notó que él tenía una herida en la mejilla a causa de la misión, pero lo paso de largo para dejar sobre la mesa un paquete de tarjetas, de colores variados & decoraciones, eran las cartas de sus compañeros, incluso de la jefa de Enfermería había una.

**-Dejaré esto aquí, es para ti… Son unas tarjetas por tu cum…**

**-Llévatelas **–Interrumpió sin mirarla.

-**Pero… Kanda…**

**-Dije… Llévatelas –**Repitió con más fuerza.

Ella se forzó para no ser débil & llorar, le dolía ver que aquel pelinegro no podía recibir unas tarjetas, que no sabía desde hacía tiempo lo que era una muestra de afecto, & que no valorara todas las palabras que esas tarjetas cargaban & más aún, la importancia que tenían. Apretó sus puños, mordió su labio inferior & se armó de coraje, sólo se dejó llevar…

_Un impulso muy bien pensado… Irónico._

**-¡…! **–El exorcista se quedó mudo, su cuerpo parecía de madera pues estaba paralizado, le pesaban los brazos & su piel se había erizado o algo similar. Sólo paso su saliva & no daba pie a creer lo que pasaba.

_Ella lo había abrazado._

Soplaba el viento con fuerza en ese ya 6 de Junio, pues las 12 en punto eran, la flama de la vela se alborotaba con el poco heraldo eólico que entraba por las fisuras de la ventana. Sus frágiles brazos habían rodeado los hombros del exorcista & su rostro se había hundido entre la cómoda figura de su cuello, podía sentir aquella piel rozando su rostro…

_Kanda Yuu… Era tan cálido. _

**-…Feliz cumpleaños… Kanda**. –Susurró con aquella voz tan suave, después suspiro & se afianzó mejor a él, sin ser encimosa o algo similar, sólo quería hacerlo sentir querido, felicitarlo & hacer de ese 6 de Junio, un día especial- **Todos recordamos ésta fecha… Pero nadie se atrevió a hacer nada… Solo pudimos hacerte esas tarjetas, pero ¿Sabes? **–Se quedó callada unos momentos & se acomodo, ya con confianza, subió ambas rodillas a la cama & siguió abrazándolo**- Están hechas con mucho cariño & buenos deseos, por favor Kanda… Recíbelas… No me pidas que me las lleve & regresen todas a cada uno de nuestros amigos. **

Él no se movía, no decía nada, estaba sorprendido de tal acercamiento, extrañamente, no le molestaba, era extraño, sí, pero no incomodo, ella era frágil, lo sabía & ahora lo sentía, no pesaba, pero su abrazo era intenso, su piel era suave, tal & como se veía, su cabello despedía un sutil olor a jazmines. De pronto, iba a hablar & no parecía ser nada positivo lo que tenía que decir.

Lenalee lo notó, & apartó su rostro un poco para mirarle de frente, le sonrió dulcemente & él odiaba & amaba eso a la vez, le ponía vulnerable & al mismo tiempo le fastidiaba.

-**No digas nada… Simplemente, déjalas ahí, guárdalas, léelas,o tíralas después, sólo tú lo sabrás… -**Desvió su mirada & un suave carmín pintó sus pómulos sin consideración alguna, él lo notó & quiso apartar la mirada también, pero ese rostro, delgado, tímido & dulce no le permitía dejar de verlo**- Sólo déjame estar contigo ésta noche… & darte todos los abrazos que en años no has recibido, por favor…**

Maldecía por dentro, pero su cuerpo le pedía no separarla, no le incomodaba, pero él no era así, su mirada era peor que una herida en misión, le dejaba sin armas, sin defensa a la vez, se sintió pequeño en sus brazos, cálido, tranquilo… & ese sonrojo en ella era el tiro de gracia, le hacía ver más frágil de lo que ya era ella, sus palabras & la dulce nota de voz que utilizaba para dirigirse a él, la mirada cargada de pureza &… Cariño, quizás, le hacían sentir impotente.

_Nervioso también._

La exorcista volvió a acurrucar su rostro, ahora sobre su pecho & casi se recostó a su lado sin dejar de rodearle; él por su parte se ablando & se dejó abrazar ahora, cerraron los ojos ambos, & ella volvió a hablar.

-**Me propuse escribirte algo mejor en mi tarjeta… Pero, si la lees, seguro lamentaras perder al menos 2 minutos en ello… No dice gran cosa~ Por eso prefiero decírtelo ahora… **

Él no decía nada, tan sólo la escuchaba & sentía a su lado, no podía negarse, simplemente su cuerpo no se lo permitía; él & lenalee llevaban una relación de amistad "no oficial" Él sabía bien su historia, la había presenciado, sus miedos, sus alegrías, repetidas veces ella iba a su habitación para refugiarse cuando sentía su mundo desplomarse aunque él no le diera grandes muestras de apoyo, para ella era suficiente que la escuchara.

**-Así que… Gracias Kanda, por ser parte de mi mundo… Porque siempre que vengo a ti, me escuchas & en algunas ocasiones me has dicho algunas palabras, para mi eres alguien muy importante… Así que cada que vayas de misión piensa en que yo estaré aquí, esperándote… **-Susurraba ella, pero él la escuchaba a la perfección, a momentos sus manitas se aferraban a las prendas ajenas, por la pasión de sus palabras & la emoción/nervios de poder expresarle todo lo que por años se había callado- **Siempre has representado un ejemplo para mi, a veces me gustaría ser más fuerte para que tú… No te hastíes tanto de mi… Pero… -**Se detuvo & sonrió para si, hundiendo un poco su rostro sobre el pecho del exorcista, suspirando después & levantó la mirada hacía él- **Soy débil, ya ves… Pero tú, mi hermano, todos, siempre me dan fuerza. Por eso Kanda… Siempre regresa… Por favor… & Feliz cumpleaños… Yuu.** -Se atrevió & lo llamó por su nombre, lo cual no pareció molestarle a él, sólo la miraba atento, sí , con atención a cada palabra.

**-Tú no eres débil, no lo eres, has tenido que pasar por tantas cosas que alguien más no soportaría no vuelvas a decir que eres débil **-Añadió enseguida él & casi sin pensarlo sujeto con su zurda la diestra ajena & la estrechó, no sabía porque, pero esa chica lograba hacerlo menos frío & experimentar cosas que hacía tanto no sentía, como el simple calor de tener alguien tan cerca .

_Calidez._

-**Gracias… Yuu. **-Sonrió de nueva cuenta & los ojos se le iluminaron por el comentario, él la hacía sentir bien, era como un sueño poder estar así con él & más, en su cumpleaños.

**-& si en algún momento éstas manos se vuelven débiles… Estarán las mías para protegerte. -**Estrecho un poco más su pequeña mano & la llevo sobre su propio masculino pecho, cual si le hiciera un juramento.

_Declaración… Impulso. _

Lenalee abrió los orbes de par en par, pero pronto suavizó ese gesto en su rostro & lo miró embelezada cual si de un sortilegio se tratase, & sin quererlo sus mejillas se impregnaron de un sutil pero evidente sonrojo- **Gracias… Yo siempre estaré ahí, cuando tu corazón se sienta solo… No quiero que tú te sientas solo, yo siempre he estado a tu lado. **-Inmersa en el dulce encanto, simplemente giró la mirada hacía los labios del exorcista, el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte pues sentía sus mejillas arder con fiereza, & lo que más deseo en ese momento fue tocar el cielo.

_Los labios de Yuu… _

Él noto su mirada & no dijo nada más en ese instan te, pues no hacía falta, simplemente bajó un poco el rostro para lograr que la punta de su nariz rozara con la de ella, entrecerró los párpados & paso su saliva casi con dificultad, estaba a punto… Podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el de ella…

_Sus labios se encontraron._

Por fin, unieron sus labios, tímidamente, eran sólo roces muy suaves como reconociéndose el uno al otro, hasta que por fin llegaron a un contacto más concreto, él tomo su labio inferior & ella soltó un quejido de sorpresa pero no se cohibió & siguió besándolo, ambos experimentaban una calidez más allá de lo imaginable, algo que nunca antes habían sentido; él se detuvo poco a poco & ahora sólo se miraron, así, de cerca.

**-Gracias. **-Elevó su mano con la cual sujetaba la mano de ella, para poder besar su ante palma.

**No es nada Yuu… **-Musito conmovida & volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, respiro hondo & lleno su pecho, estaba satisfecha, feliz, por poder estar con esa persona que no sólo era fundamental en su mundo, sino en su corazón.

_Amor._

Poco después el sueño tomo en sus brazos a la joven exorcista & sus párpados cayeron presas de Morfeo, él cuido su descanso por un rato, aprovechaba para deleitarse de su rostro lleno de tranquilidad, con esa delgada sonrisa que sus labios mostraban aún dormida, pero no tardo en caer él también, miró las tarjetas sobre la mesa e increíblemente una vaga sonrisa se planto en sus labios pero desapareció rápido, no las tiraría, más tarde las leería & la más importante, estaría aparte de todas, guardada como un mismo tesoro, la de Lenalee.

**-El mejor de los cumpleaños… **-Susurro para si mismo con ironía & se acurruco con ella, suspirando después de un bostezo.

-**Hmm… Yuu… **-Entre sueños ella exclamó su nombre & se apego más a él .

Él por su parte cerró los ojos con la dulce melodía de su voz pronunciando su nombre. Definitivamente, ese había sido el mejor de los cumpleaños, no podía pedir nada más ni envidiarle nada a nadie, estaba con ella, & ese era su más grande regalo de cumpleaños.

·

* * *

><p>¡Ya sé! Un poquito cursi, pero me gustó.<p>

Si te ha gustado ¿Me dejas review? Si no te gustó ¡También! Ahahá x)

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>· <strong>L<strong>a decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición. ·


End file.
